


Pink

by PlayingChello



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Laundry, M/M, dante suck at laundry, idk how to tag this, there's not a whole lot to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: He hasnothingbut this one white t-shirt.Well, itusedto be white…
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Danero Secret Santa 2019





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Danero Discord Server Secret Santa Gift for [damclyy AKA AJ](http://www.twitter.com/damclyy). He asked for some domestic danero and maybe FTM Nero which I didn't strictly work into this story but. It's there because we said it is so there.

“Oh, I am going to _kill_ him.”

Nero throws a few items of clothing behind him, searching for _anything_ that he can wear. _Curse_ him for deciding to only wash _one_ shirt. All the rest are dirty and covered in blood or torn to shreds. He has _nothing_ but this one white t-shirt.

Well, it _used_ to be white…

Nero had assumed when he asked Dante to wash a few things for him so he had literally anything to wear that even Dante couldn’t fuck something so simple up. Oh how wrong he had been. Somehow, Dante had managed to break the biggest, most simple laundry rule. He washed his colours with his whites.

With _Nero’s_ whites.

So now Nero is angrily pulling on his once white t-shirt and throwing a jacket over it with the hopes he can just cover it up all day. He sighs deeply and leaves the room.

The rest of the day is fairly normal. Nero takes a couple of quick extermination jobs, blows off some steam. Maybe a little too much steam. Because by the time he makes it back to the shop he’s covered in demon blood and goo and his jacket needs a deep clean.

Which brings him back to his original problem.

For a little while, Nero tries to get away with keeping his jacket on. It wouldn’t be _so_ bad if it didn’t _reek_. And Dante may be capable of living in filth, but Nero finds it quite difficult. So, before long, he sheds the jacket and throws it into a closet to be dealt with at a later date. Which leaves him in a decidedly pink t-shirt.

“Woah.”

Dante’s voice catches Nero’s attention from where he’s lounging in his chair, reading a book. “What?” he asks sharply, not really in the mood to hear whatever stupid things Dante has to say about the mess _he_ created.

“Since when did you have a pink shirt?”

Nero’s eyes narrow, lowering his book. He glares at Dante. “Oh, I don’t know, _Dante_. Maybe when _you_ decided it was a good idea to wash my _white_ shirt with your _red_ things, ultimately turning my _white_ shirt into a _pink_ shirt.”

Dante looks dumbfounded for a second. “Wait, that’s actually real? That’s a thing that can happen for real? I thought that was a conspiracy made by the water company to try to get people to do more loads of laundry to use more water and pay more money on their bills.”

Nero’s glare turns into something like shock. Shock that Dante believes this. Shock that Dante is saying it. Shock that he looks so damn _genuine_. He can’t even respond.

“It’s hot.”

And now Nero is really at a loss for words. Dante’s little _mistake_ now has said man staring at Nero like he’s a five course meal. Nero looks down at himself, wearing a pair of jeans and his newly pink shirt. There’s nothing special, the shirt isn’t particularly tight, these aren’t his best jeans, there’s nothing good about him.

Dante saunters closer with his characteristic smirk. And everything about him is just so… _Dante_. Finally, Nero smiles. He can’t stay mad at Dante for any length of time. Especially when he’s admitted so readily to not even really knowing what he had done wrong.

“Come here, you big idiot,” Nero says, opening his arms for Dante.

Dante approaches and collapses into Nero’s lap, drawing an oof from Nero as the wind is slightly knocked from him. He’s already regretting his choice to accept him into the chair because it is definitely not big enough for both of them. Still, he adjusts and Dante adjusts until they’re at least remotely comfortable.

Nero trails his hand along Dante’s arm, one of his many favourite parts of Dante’s physique. “How about next time we do the laundry together and I’ll let you know what tricks are real and what are conspiracies. Sound good?”

Dante kisses him, deep but soft. He pulls away with a smile, “Sure thing, kiddo. Can’t promise I’ll be hands off, though. You’re sexy being all domestic.”

With a roll of his eyes, Nero smiles before kissing Dante again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
